


Family

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argent Family Feels, Canon Compliant, Dead Allison Argent, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, family talks, season 3B compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Even though Allison's dead, you talk to her when times get rough and even though you don't know it, your dad finds out about it. That's how he finds out you're dating Deputy Parrish.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine you’re Allison’s sister and you’re dating Parrish, and you talk to Allison about how you feel about him and your worries about your dad not liking him, even though she’s dead, and one day Chris hears you and you both break down together after keeping it in for so long and he finally accepts your relationship with Jordan and you invite him for dinner.](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/140135433283/gif-source-allison-parrish-chris-imagine)

Ever since Allison died, you were sick of the way that things had gotten between you and your father. You loved him, and he loved you, and you knew that, but it was so different from what your relationship was with Chris before her death. You missed your little sister, and you missed the relationship you had with your father before.

And then you started dating Jordan. It was true that Jordan was a few years older than you, but he was a nice guy, a great guy, and you realized you liked him. You weren't sure if it was love, at least not yet, but you could see it happening.

Jordan was a great guy. He took you out on dates, he brought you flowers, and he was very polite. But you were still scared of how your dad was going to react when he found out the truth.

That day, you were sitting on Allison's bed, which, even though it'd been almost six months since her death, was still made, still looked the same as it did the last day she slept in it. Allison was your best friend; she was someone that you talk to about anything, someone who would keep your secrets, and you would keep hers.

"I don't know what to do, Ally," you said, trying to keep the tears at bay. Talking to her made you feel better a lot of the time; you didn't really go to the cemetery often, because you didn't feel like that was where Allison's spirit was. You felt like you could almost feel her right beside you here in her bedroom, where you two spent so many hours just talking and laughing.

"Dad's never gonna accept him," you say, smoothing out the quilt that was on the bed. It hadn't been slept in since her death, but whenever you felt sad, or felt like you couldn't go on without her, you'd curl up in her bed. Her scent was starting to fade, but it was what you had for now. "Jordan's a great guy, and he's one of the sheriff's best deputies, but he's four years older than I am. He's a really great guy, but is Dad ever going to see that?"

You sigh, wishing you could hear your sister's voice one more time. You missed her smile, you missed her laugh, you missed her highly optimistic attitude. The way she could make everything okay with just a smile and a laugh.

"I miss you, baby sister," you say to her, trying really hard not to cry. "I miss you so much. You remember when you and Scott started dating? How we had to practically con Mom and Dad into inviting him for dinner?" A laugh escaped your mouth. "I don't know what to do without you."

The tears were starting to flow as you sighed, and that's when you heard the shuffle of feet from the doorway. You looked over, your eyes red from emotion and see your dad standing there, his head bowed like he was trying to hide his emotion. Once he raised his head and noticed you watching him, he walks over and sits down beside you.

"How long have you been talking to Ally, Y/N?" Chris asks quietly.

You shrug. "Since her death," you say softly. "I can still feel her in this room, Dad. Even the bed still smells like her." You sigh as your dad puts an arm around you. "Dad, I miss her so much."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and the deputy?" Chris asks you. "I had no idea."

"Because I figured you wouldn't approve," you say. "Jordan is four years older than I am. My last boyfriend was only two years older than I was, and you majorly didn't approve of that relationship."

"That guy was just bad news, Y/N," Chris says, almost disapprovingly. "He was just trouble."

"You've said that about almost every boy I've ever dated, Dad," you say. He laughs.

"I guess I've been a little overprotective," Chris says to you. "But I never dreamed that you would feel like you couldn't talk to me about this."

You feel a little guilty at that. "I'm sorry," you mumble. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just...Allison always understood. I could talk to her about everything."

"You know, ever since Allison, and your mom, died, we haven't been acting like much of a family," Chris says to you. "It's just the two of us now; we need to start acting like a family again."

You nod, and so he said, "Why don't you invite the good deputy to dinner? That way I can officially meet him as your boyfriend."

"You'd do that?" you ask, almost surprised. "Really?"

"We're going to start acting like a family again, Y/N. And if the only way I can fix this is to terrorize your boyfriend over dinner, then I'll take it."

"Seriously, Dad?" you groan. "Ugh. You're not serious...are you?"

Your dad just smiles at you.


End file.
